gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Worlds characters
This is a collection of characters (players and NPCs) for the Infinite Worlds settings. Official character creation Infinite Worlds book has a chapter on characters, see p.171-201. Iconic characters Basic Set, p. 307-321, contain descriptions of a eight characters, making an ISWAT team. Optional character creation :The following section was created based on a campaign by User:Piotrus. This campaign uses Hero rules, which are similar to but not the same as GURPS rules. Feel free to update the following process by adding GURPS terminology for skills and such. The process below is useful for turning out semi-standarized Patrolmen. Of course, considering its the Infinite Worlds campaign, a lot of customization is expected, but we should assume that there are some basic skills/advantages/disadvantages one receives finishing the Academy, and over the course of service in various Departments and/or related organizations, such as Time Tours. So I suggest the following process: ;Character creation process # (optional)create and apply everyman skills/advantages/disadvantages # Create and apply Academy Agent Training skills/advantages/disadvantages to each character (unless the player has a good reason for beginning the game as a non-IW Patrol member). Skills should default to 8- (familiarity only - representing having sat through the classes), but players should be encouraged to make it a full skill if it is important to their character! # Create and apply appropriate skills skills/advantages/disadvantages for all Departments and related organizations, in which a character could have worked in # Create the equipment list, upon which the players can draw upon ;Advantages and disadvantages Everyman and Basic Agent Training: :Skills: * Area Knowledges: native region, home city, Accademy Site - Mammoth 1 * Culture Knowledge: native culture, native nation :* Notes on knowledges: those are the starting ones, many players will have more, as no matter where are they from, they will need to acquire knowledge of Western Modern culture * Language: native, literate :*Notes on languages: there are 8 language choices with varying costs, representing all possible combinations of speaking and reading&writing fluence. Speaking can be broken, accented and native, and r&w can be none, semi-literate and literate. Do note that (most) characters whose native language is not English will need to invest in at least accented semi-literate knowledge of English (required to complete Basic Agent Training) * Stealth, Survival, Mind Block, Diplomacy, Interrogation, Acting, Cliometrics (IQ/A), Parachronics (IQ/A), Criminology, History (general), Infinity Patrol Procedures (IQ/A), Infinity Patrol Gossip and Lore (IQ/E) Analyze Technology, Electronics Operation/Surveillance, Camourflage, Disguise, First Aid, Computer Operation, Driving (Car), Brawling, Broadword, Guns, and Beam Weapons. :*Notes: ::* Cliometrics and Parachronic skills are explained in the official IW sourcebook; to recapitulate quickly: Cliometrics is the knowledge of how an action is likely to affect a timeline, and parachronics is a skill in operating parachronic technology (the tech that allows the travel to another universe; it's a specializtion of electronics operations) ::* New skills: :::*Infinity Patrol Procedures (IQ/E) - How to survive in the organization (by the book). Defaults off Administration skill. :::*Infinity Patrol Gossip and Lore (IQ/E) - How to survive in the organization (overheard at the water cooler). Based off Current Affairs (ISWAT). :::*Analyze Technology (IQ/H): Used to nullify penalties for using technologies from other timelines. Normal penaltis.-2 for past TL, -5 for future TL, -1 extra for weird TL. Roll: by is used to offset the penalty for a perticular piece of technology. Advantages and disadvantages: * Infinity Patrol Advantages: all weapon permits, international police / intelligence / counterintelligence powers, diplomatic immunity, near-ultimate equipment availability (including future tech, magic and psionic artifacts and such), free equipment, job for life with high wages / health benefits / etc., offworld travel powers, patrol (~military/organization) rank. IP should be also defined as an organizational contact, with access to major institutions, extremly useful skills and resources, significant contact of its own and loyal and easily available to the character). This all is however significantly limited by the fact that most of the above apply only to Homeline and its official colonies, while presumably many players mission will take them to placs where they can rely only on their wits and whatever equipment they thought to bring with them! * Infinity Patrol Disadvantages: Secret (from another Earth, very severe consequences - death or imprisonment), applies only outside Homeline and its official colonies. Duty - extremly hazardous; almost all the time. :*Note: IP advantages and disadvantages should probably cancel themselves out, and are major enough to be worth probably 50 points each. It is recommended not to calculate them exactly; the above lists are there primarily to make players realize the power of IW - and how dangerous their jobs really are. Job experience :Note: this is a list of special skills/adv/dis associated with service in IW Departments and related organizations. Keep in mind that IW policy is to have Patrolman switch to different Dept after several years, to encourage versatility in skills and lessen competition between Depts *IPIS Academy *IPIS Customs & Inspection *IPIS Internal Affairs *IPIS Justice *IPIS Logistics *IPIS Morale *IPIS Liason *IPIS Nexus Oversigt *IPIS Special Operations *IPIS Security *IPPS Communication *IPPS Contact *IPPS Echo Surveillance *IPPS Intelligence *IPPS Records & Research *IPPS Search & Rescue *IPPS Survey *IPPS Technical Analysis *ISWAT *Cliodyne Research Group *Consolidated Mines, United *Infinite Justice, Inc. *Miracle Workers *Paralabs *Time Tours Ltd. *White Star Trading ;Equipment Category:Tutorials Category:Characters